Demonic Akatsuki
by Mahou Koi
Summary: Tsuka Taikou, a shinobi that was stripped of her Jounin status, is kidnapped by a CERTAIN organization. What that CERTAIN organization doesn't know is that what they think will happen will turn back at them! Rated T for curses, and LOTS OF OOCNESS! XD
1. Painful Capture

_**Demonic Akatsuki**_

Heylo! I'm kinda new to this site, but I've written some fanfictions before -

**Summary:** Tsuka Taikou, an 18 year old Jounin, was taken away by a certain organization for mysterious reasons. But one thing is for sure—they'll have a hardass time coping with her! Please R&R! (Read and Review) - Criticism and opinions are open!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto sadly T.T But I do own my character Tsuka:3

Tsuka: …

**_If I have been accused of copying a story, I'm very sorry I DON'T copy people's stories, aka plagiarize, since it's illegal, stupid, and eh…dumb (). But yeah, to have about 29,000 or more Naruto fanfics in this site, it would be kinda easy to have a similar idea that another story had already done, even though you didn't read it, you know what I mean?_**

**Warning:** Some characters will go OOC, but it'll only be for comedy So if you don't really like it, you should at least give this story a try, okay? I might not reveal the OOCness until the 2nd or 3rd chapter anyway xD

Oh, and I suggest you read some of **niara01**'s stories. I really like them -

I hope you like the reading!

----

The night was dark and chilly as a certain girl walked through the dirt streets of an elite village that was known to almost every other village in the whole shinobi world—Konohagakure no Sato. The breeze blew in the girl's long light brown hair. The girl always put it in a ponytail at windy days like this, but today was not the time. It just wasn't….

_--Flashback--_

_The girl was sitting in a big room, sitting on a soft white pillow_. _The rooms were made in the traditional Japanese style—sliding doors with see through screens and a tatami mat floor. "E-Eh..." the girl started, but was hushed with a save of a hand. _

_A man in his mid- twenties sat across from her. Forming a circle were teammates and comrades of the girl and man—all of whom wore anger and an iota of loathing in their faces. The Hokage, Tsunade, looked at her with a look of disdain in her eyes. Withdrawing a manila envelope from her pocket, she unbuckled the clips, grabbed the records from inside, and flipped through it with a finger._

"_Taikou Tsuka, age 18—graduated Ninja Academy at age 12, became a Chuunin at 14, and finally became a Jounin at age 17," Tsunade said with a stern voice, making Tsuka cringe. "Her first mission as a Jounin was as follows: 'Investigate a crime scene in Kumogakure no Sato. When the murderer is found, assassination will be announced.' You have done around eight to ten missions so far, from being a sole person to a team of three and four. Youhave failed around four missions, and completed five to six missions. Am I not right?" Brown eyes met with Tsuka's big sapphire/baby blue eyes._

"_Yes, Hokage," she said a bit sadly, her hands turning into fists on her lap._

"_Ah...WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Tsunade suddenly grabbed Tsuka by the collar and lifted her about a foot off the ground. Tsuka listened with big eyes, sweat beginning to form around her temples._

"_H-Hokage-san, I-I didn't mean to do what I did, really!" Tsuka constantly begged. "I really didn't!"_

"_YOU DID MEAN WHAT YOU DID! YOU LET YOUR ANGER BIND YOU AGAIN!" Tsunade threw her down on the ground. _

_Tsuka hit her head on the mat, gaining a slight bump on the head. "Itai, Itai…" she mumbled, rubbing on her newly gained injury._

"_Killing numerous lives in the mission, disobeying orders, leaving tens of hundreds of families shaking and crying that their loved ones died from the hands of a shinobi who belonged to a village that all village respected…," Tsunade went on, putting her hands behind her back and lightly glaring at the frightened girl._

"_Do you even **know** what you just did?..."_

"…" _Tsuka couldn't answer._

"_You have wrecked the connection of trust that we had among the communties...lately, many of the hidden villages have seen us as one of the most untrustworthy shinobis…this might trigger a war. Who knows what will happen in the future…BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_Tsuka flinched, expecting another hit from the raging and steaming Hokage. She didn't. Instead, she got a sentence that made her feel her heart sink._

"_I am removing you of your Jounin status."_

"_B-BUT, HOKAGE-SAN—"_

"_NO 'BUTS'!" Tsunade shouted, making the younger female quiet down. _

"_You deserve this punishment…from now on, you will be no longer be a shinobi, Taikou Tsuka," Tsunade stripped Tsuka of her Jounin vest and weapons. Tsunade snapped back, Tsuka's belongings in her hand, watching her shake and tear up._

'_B-But…' she thought,feeling the tears well up in her eyes,'I…I didn't mean to…kill all those people…'_

"_Jouken!" The Jounin squad leader who sat across from Tsuka stood up,"yes Hokage?"_

"_Lead Tsuka out of the building, please."_

"_Of course…" Jouken took Tsuka's arm and forcefully pulled her up to her feet and through the screened door. _

_The last that she heard from the blonde-haired gambler was: "I'm sorry, Tsuka, but it's for your own good."_

_--End Flashback—_

Thinking about the past memory made Tsuka's eyes fill up with tears again. "…" She rubbed them again, and held back a sob,'I…I don't need to be a shinobi to…to seek recognition…' While she was stuck in her own world, she didn't hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

'Y-Yeah…I DON'T NEED TO BE A JOUNIN!' she thought with a sort of demetermined voice,'I CAN'T BE A COOK!...or, or maybe a housewife!...Heh, like anybody would want to marry me,' she inwardly chuckled at the thought.

"_Taikou-san,_" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "_I expect you to maintain your anger now..."_

Tsuka turned around, only to see herself gaze into deep crimson eyes…She suddenly felt a bit woozy and lightheaded.

"_Good night, Taikou-san_," was the last words she heard before she fell into her captor's arms.


	2. OMGWTFBBQ!

Hehe, SOOOOO…how is my suckish story so far ?.? I hope it's decent

OH WELL! WEEEEEEE

Tsuka: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! 

"_Un, Itachi-san, yeah," _a slightly faint voice echoed in Tsuka's ears as she began to wake up,_"why did you do what you just did, yeah?"_

"_Deidara-san," _a familiar deep voice answered the first one,_ "it's for the benefit of the Leader."_

"_Mhm, yeah, stripping her into her undergarments is SO good for Leader-san—"_

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" Tsuka screamed, snapping her eyes open and standing up. "AIIIEEEE!!!!" screamed the two people. Since the room they were in were in was illuminated with torches, she saw the figures clearly. One had corn-yellow hair that was put in a ponytail, a bang hiding his…or her left eye, Tsuka couldn't tell (A/N: . ()). Another one she recognized from the deep crimson eyes and raven black hair...

"YOU…YOU…YOU!" Tsuka pointed at the guy with the red pupils, who was hiding behind Deidara with fear. "…!" She felt a sudden draft and looked down, only to see herself _indeed_ in her bra and panties. "…" A vein popped out from her head and she stomped towards the two people. "AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They backed away, hugging each other,"OH GOD PLEASE SPARE US, YEAH!"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STRIP ME?!!?!?" Tsuka yelled, her blue eyes covered in cold fury. "C…C-Come—I MEAN 'cause'!...T-Tits—THIS, I MEAN THIS," the black haired boy stuttered, cringing while he saw the girl crack her knuckles. "T-This w-was f-for y-your own goods—GOOD!""ITACHI-SAN," the blonde haired one hugged him tighter and looked at him, "I-If we die, I-I wanted you to know that…that I used your brush to unclog my toilet, yeah!" "W-WHAT?!" The boy Tsuka knew as Itachi looked at him with a look of disdain. Tsuka brought her fist at them. It would've hit them if a certain blue skinned person didn't grab her elbow just in time. "!?" Tsuka looked at the person, "Who the--!?"

"Yes! It is I, KISAME HOSHI—GAH!" The huge fish-like man was suddenly tackled to the ground by our very beloved Tsuka. She suddenly started to drool, forks, knives, and bib ready. "FOOOODDD!" She cheered happily. "GAAAAAAAAAH" Kisame screamed at a high pitched voice and started to wriggle,"NO NO NO, DON'T EAT ME, PLEASE!" Itachi and the blonde…thing stared in horror, covering their eyes as their fishy friend fell into the hands of the savage beast.

"…What the fuck?!" A booming voice stopped all action. "Eh?" Tsuka turned to the direction…only to see a huuuge ass brown scorpion! ON NOES! O!

"OHMYGODBBQAPPLESAUCE," the blonde one ran over to the scorpion thing and hugged it,"SASORI-DANNA, PLEASE SAVE US, YEAH!" "…What the fuck," the scorpion said again, looking at the blonde. "….Um…okaaayyyy? Well, let me see this…a black haired bishie is cowering in a corner as some girl in her panties is cooking our fish friend over a fire. A ditzy bishie feminine boy is hugging me also cowering in said fear."

"Un, Yeah…"

"…You need to fill in a bit more," Sasori stretched out its long spike-like tail and poked Tsuka's boobies with its stinger. "!!!!!" A deafening scream was heard all around the cave-like place…followed by a sharp THWACK!

"…" Bits of the scorpion's skin fell off and landed on the ground. "AIIIEEE!" Tsuka went all Naruto "OMG" look and pointed at Sasori,"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SHEDDING OR SOMETHING! SCORPIONS DON'T SHED!...Or dooo they…?" She wondered out loud.

"OMGWTF," Itachi stood up and pointed at Sasori with a Naruto "WTF" face,"YOUR PUPPET THINGY IS DESTROYED!..." "NO SHIT PRETTY-BOY!" The puppet suddenly broke into bigger pieces, revealing another figure with red hair and brown eyes, obviously a boy. "…" He stepped out of the remnants of the scorpion thingy and walked towards Tsuka. "…" Tsuka got in a fighting stance, looking at him dead in the eye,"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, ASSWIPE!? I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Sasori stopped in front of her and looked at her head-to-toe.

"…" "…" "…" "…" "…Pink underwear and boob holders doesn't suit you," Sasori finally said. A fist connected to his jaw, sending him skidding on the ground and crash onto the wall. The once-was-Jounin looked at him with a fiery fury. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO WEAR _MY _UNDERGARMENTS, YOU PERVERT!"

"Oooo, BURNNNN," Kisame said, still hanging on the skewer. "Speak for yourself," Itachi mumbled. "Dude, that was corny, yeah," Deidara and Kisame both said. "…Shut up," Itachi mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Sasori stood up from the ground and looked at her, "SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, BITCH!" Tsuka walked up to him, got close into his face, and said,"Don't tell me. How to wear my undergarments. _You pervert._ What are you going to do?" Tsuka stepped back, putting her hands on her hips. "I know you can't hit me, and from the looks for all of your clothes, you belong in some group…

"_Akatsuki_, by chance?"

A small smile formed on the red-head's lips. "My, my, this girl does know her stuff."

Deidara started to fill their faces with hotdogs and popcorn. Itachi was sucking on a lollipop. "May I have one, Itachi-sama?" Kisame looked at him with big cute chibi eyes. "…Sure," Itachi grinned. "!" _Itachi smiled…that's…not good,_ Kisame thought with fear.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY EYEEEESSSS!" Kisame screamed.

_There's your candy you fish-headed dolt,_ Itachi thought, chewing on a jawbreaker now.

Tsuka didn't pay any attention to them, only glared at Sasori. She suddenly whipped her hand forward, grabbed Sasori's collar, and pulled on it. "What the—" Sasori's black cloak slid off his arms and into Tsuka's. She put it on and said,"Jeez, you're bigger than you look," the sleeves covered her hands completely.

"HEY! THAT'S _MY_ CLOAK!" Sasori yelled, watching Tsuka go through one of the opening at the cave. "Whatever," Tsuka said back. "Oohhhh, you got DISSED!" Itachi said. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "does Sasori-danna want a kissy-kiss, yeah?" Deidara went with him, wearing lipstick. "GET AWAY FROM ME," Sasori slapped Deidara, who fell on the floor holding his cheek. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SASORI-DANNA HIT ME, YEAH!" He started to bawl like a little baby.

Sasori rolled his eyes and chased after Tsuka, "WAIT YOU WHORE!"

"Sniffsniff," Deidara sobbed. Itachi hugged him cooing,"It's okaaayyyy Deidara-san." "OH, ITACHI-SAN," Deidara hugged him. Kisame made a "WTF" face. Itachi glared at him,"_MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…

Yes.

It's a crappy sucky chapter

Sorry I'm tired and yeah .

I hoped you like it..Read and Review please! 


End file.
